warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nutmeg (KP)
Nutmeg? Nutmeg, the one from SkyClan's Destiny, isn't a tabby, and lived nowhere near where Firestar was born. -Mudstone Nutmeg is listed in the Warriors App as Firestar's mother. Check it yourself, if you don't believe me. 04:27, July 31, 2011 (UTC) So what? When has she ever appeared in the series? Don't say Fire And Ice because that isn't actually true. Plus, where else does the name Nutmeg appeared? I was on that page less than 2 weeks ago and it said unknown for his mother. Then Nutmeg, a nonexistant cat, appeared out of nowhere! -Mudstone I'm not arguing with you. She does in fact exist, and is not made up. As I said before...check the Warriors App. 04:34, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Then when and where is she introduced? If you point me to some random tabby kittypet mentioned, I'm also asking where they got her name, and when. Also, I can't check the app I don't have it. -Mudstone. Well, I have the app and it says right there that Nutmeg is Firestar's mother. Check screenshots from Itunes or get someone to show you, I don't care, but it is her. She's never appeared in the series, but in the app, there is a shot story about her. 04:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Sooo, you realize that only proves they made up a cat and a story to give Firestar a mother. She doesn't ACTUALLY exsist. Stop using the app as a reference. For all I know it's about chipmunks! -Mudstone The app is a legit reference. Just because you don't have it doesn't mean it's not real. If all you're going to do is badmouth Nutmeg, then please stop editing this talk page. 04:34, August 3, 2011 (UTC) I started this talkpage! You can't tell me what to do, and I can't 'badmouth' somebody who doesn't exsist! I just want to know where they got this cat, because it certainly wasn't the actual series. And telling me to check the app would only be helpful to somebody with the app, so I'm asking for a different source! I believe that it's legit, I just want a refference that, a) says more than, 'She exsists because we say so', and b) that I can check. -Mudstone Mudstone, stop it. Just because you don't believe she exists, doesn't mean she doesn't. She was proven as Firestar and Princess's mother on the Warriors App. It doesn't matter if she was (or wasn't, for that matter) mentioned or not in the main series/ I can't check the Warriors App myself, but there are screenshots you can look at as well. 05:39, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Again, don't tell me what to do. I believe he has a mother, who's obviously another kittypet. So, she exsists, but I don't see where they got her name and description. Jake as his father (and Scourge's), with a name, description, and another mate and kits I'll believe, because he's appeared in other books, he looks and acts a bit like Firestar, and it makes sense. But it never mentions a tabby she-cat kittypet named Nutmeg. And for the third time, please, stop using the app as a reference, or quote me word for word every single thing it says about her from it. The story, the description, AND the source for her name and description. -Mudstone I really don't understand what your issue is. You're questioning it because it's from the App and not from the books? By that logic, Jake isn't Firestar's father, because it's never said in the books, and was only revealed by official word from Vicky. -- 05:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, Golden. Also, Mudstone, please don't tell me what to do. I've been here much longer then you. If you have an issue with how I say things, please contact me on my talk page, instead of spamming up the talk page. 05:57, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :I know the fact isn't in the books, but Jake is, and, as I said before, I accept it because it makes sense. Nutmeg isn't in a book period. AND IT'S NOT SPAM! Firstly, I started this page, and it's a logical arguement. When did I tell YOU what to do, other than stop refrencing the app? Nutmeg is never spotted, never mentioned by name. Jake is. -Mudstone ::She was mentioned in the books, if you really want to get technical. She just never had a name. It doesn't matter if you "started" this page or not. You have no more authority then I do. We can reference the app all we please - it's a legit, canon Warriors item. 06:18, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe that, I just want a different source! And are you questioning me? What book then, and what page? AND, assuming you're right and you can cite a kittypet matching that description, then that means they made up her name! Just tell me the book and page number! -Mudstone ::Dude, so you're saying the Warriors App, (that the Erins themselves provided the info) isn't a good enough source the satisfy you? Wow, just because she hasn't appeared in the books doesnt mean that she exists in the series. If you keep denying it, the Im gonna assume you think Firestar doesnt have a mom =.= -- 06:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I already said I believe he has a mom, and that she is a kittypet. I do not HAVE the app, and I do not forsee myself ever getting it. Somebody said that she did appear in the books, and I wanted to know where. Also, by my count, there are now four people arguing with me! Does anybody else think this SPECIFIC, previously nonexsistant she-cat as his mother is questionable. If you can cite her appearing in the series WITHOUT saying, 'it's on the app! that means it's unquestionaly true!' then I'll believe you. -Mudstone ::::She was mentioned. I never said she appeared. There is a difference. She was mentioned, although not by name, in Fire and Ice. So, basically, because she's not appearing by name, in the books, you don't believe it. Princess and Firestar (then Fireheart) were talking about their mother. 11:14, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Mudstone, please listen, she was mentoended, although not by name ine Fire And Ice when Firestar/heart and his sister, Princess, were talking, she was listed as well in the warrior app.Maple♥poolSchool? Pfft. SUMMERTIME! 13:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Geez! What more do you want? Vicky said that they didn't have a name for Firestar's mother because it WASN'T IMPORTANT. So them and HarperCollins were probably saying "just make up a name, she won't be in the book, she didn't believe in StarClan, she's probably dead, we'll never see her again, and if we mess up, who cares, because it's not like StarClan is gonig to fall apart because we get Firestar's mother wrong. And you don't even have the app, so you haven't seen it at all. In the app, Nutmeg has a dream where one of her kits is...standing on a huge rock, I believe. And she calls out to him, but he doesn't hear her. Or something related to that. I can't remember. But the Warriors App is a reference, and yes, we can use it. End of story. 17:25, August 3, 2011 (UTC :: ::Is that five people now or six? Nevermind. You've kinda just proven my point! First of all, it says he remembers his MOTHER, not Nutmeg, not a tabby-and-white she-cat, just his mother. They never say her name, or describe her. Nutmeg IS just a cat they made up to fit that role, and they added a story. To fit my point, this is a fantasy series, so they're all technically made up! Nutmeg bothers me because SHE, Nutmeg, a tabby-and-white she-cat who is Firestar and Princess's mother, never appears, but, I'll agree that Firestar DOES mention his mother. But he DOESN'T mention Nutmeg, as she is made up. Do any of you see my point yet? -Mudstone :: ::Your POINT is true. But in this case, invalid. It says in the Warriors App that Nutmeg is Firestar's mother. And the books say Firestar has a mother. THe app says her name is Nutmeg. Jake and Quince may have been mentioned in the books, but Jake is not said to be Firestar's father when he does appear, and Firestar at that time probably wasn't even born yet! So any kittypet they chased off could've been Nutmeg, she might have been mentioned in the book, who knows? But that's the point. ::The Warriors App clearly says Nutmeg is Firestar's mother. Okay? It clearly says it. So anything you say doesn't really compare. It doesn't matter if she's never seen in the books. She would never have been seen in the books, Nutmeg or not. 23:35, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Mudstone, why are you even continuing this? We have given you the facts, she is real, Yes she is made up, but they ALL ARE! She is mentioned in Fire And Ice, and in the Warrior's App, so why bother? It is a fight not worth fighting, you can complain all you want, but she is a character...so we are keeping her. and her pelt is revled to be Tabby-and-White In the warrior's App, If I am not mistaken. And see in The warrior's app, so WHY keep the fight going? Just...why? Maple♥poolSchool? Pfft. SUMMERTIME! 23:46, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Jake isn't verified, and neither is Nutmeg. But to me, Jake at least makes SENSE. I don't care about the app, by the authors or not. They've been wrong before. Many, many, times! I already said most of what you're arguing with, and, Maplepool, I kinda like arguing. I must be good if we're still debating and I'm the only one who has a problem with her. So, to answer my original question, the reason I started this page is, she was made up to fit the role of his mother, and you all unanimously accept this because the app says so. Okay. -Mudstone :: ::Jake WAS Verfied...NOOO wait...you haven't read BP, However...I don't really BELIVE things UNLESS I am given PROOF. I was given proof, therefore, I will not aruge, and REALLY mudstone when you have writen, um lets see 21 warriors books plus the mangas, plus the super edtiotns, PLUS the seekers books, and are working on your life, woorying if your fans will break down your door, I don't think you will want to go 'OH WAIT! THATS NOT RIGHT! let me go back x amount of books for the RIGHT desc.' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA Yeah. NO. Maple♥poolSchool? Pfft. SUMMERTIME! 00:01, August 4, 2011 (UTC)